Returning the Favor
by MintLeafeon
Summary: They had just become a couple as of three two weeks ago. The third had made them so confused that day one month ago. Now it's White Day for Japan, and it's time to return…a little favor that they owe their newest lover for his gift.


**Title: **Returning the Favor

**Summary:** They had just become a couple as of three two weeks ago. The third had made them so confused that day one month ago. Now it's White Day for Japan, and it's time to return…a little favor that they owe their newest lover for his gift.

**Word Count:** 1360

* * *

><p>Yawning as he woke up from his bed, Fuji rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room. He didn't know why, but his other two lovers, Tezuka and Ryoma, had invited that he stay over at Ryoma's house for the night and for the rest of the day.<p>

Usually, he was the one coming up with surprises, so to say that he was shocked at the sudden invitation was a little bit of an understatement. He couldn't help but think that the other two were planning something.

Not even bothering to take a look at the calendar, he just got up from bed and decided to take a shower. He didn't see the bedroom door move just slightly to close the open gap that was there a second ago.

* * *

><p>"Do you have it Mitsu?" Ryoma called out to his lover as he ran down the hallway and jumped onto the stair rail to slide it down to the first floor.<p>

"Yes I have it and careful Ryoma," Tezuka said stepping up to the bottom of the staircase and catching Ryoma in a hug and twirling right off the rail to avoid letting the boy fall onto the ground.

"Alright. Alright," Ryoma said with a smile on his face as he gave a quick peck on the cheeks to his taller lover and then walked into the kitchen to see the several items on the table. "So then. What were we planning to do today?"

"You forgot?" Tezuka questioned walking into the room behind Ryoma and wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders.

"Just wanting to get the specifics Mitsu," Ryoma said turning around and hugging the other tight.

When Tezuka heard a mumble, he looked down and asked, "Care to repeat that Ryo?"

Ryoma just looked up slightly with one eye showing and gave a small smirk, looking oh so cute in Tezuka's eyes, and said, "I like it when we are together like this. Makes me feel loved."

"Of course you are loved Ryoma. You have me, and now we have Syuusuke," Tezuka said with a small smile as he nuzzled the top of Ryoma's hand and tightened the hug.

"Syuusuke was about to take a shower when I checked in," Ryoma commented a minute later after just hugging each other in silence.

"Let's start then," Tezuka said giving Ryoma a quick peck on the forehead before gathering the items on the table in one arm and then gently grabbing Ryoma's wrist to pull him through the house as he started to explain the specifics of the plan that he had thought up. "Well first of all…"

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Fuji walked out while drying his hair down from the shower. Looking around the room, he still didn't see Ryoma or Tezuka in the room which made him quite confused.<p>

"Where could those two be?" he asked with a slight frown on his face. He didn't like surprises. He was the one that surprised others.

Hearing a door close, Fuji made sure he got dressed before exiting the bedroom and walking downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, he found a note on the table with Tezuka and Ryoma still nowhere to be seen.

Picking it up, he read aloud, "Sorry Syuu-chan, but Mitsu and I decided to spend the rest of the day shopping for something. We didn't want to wake you up, so we decided to leave some food in the fridge for when you woke up. We'll be back at around five in the evening. Sorry Syuu-chan, but we promise that we'll make it up to you. Signed Ryo and Mitsu."

Fuji raised an eyebrow before taking a second look at the note. "Why would they choose today of all days to go shopping and during the same day they wanted me to stay over?" he questioned to himself while staring at the note and rereading several portions to make sure he didn't skip anything.

With a sigh, Fuji put the note back down on the table and decided to get something to eat for breakfast.

If he wasn't paying attention, Fuji might not have noticed the unusual object at the top of the fridge as soon as he had closed the appliance.

Looking at it with curiosity, Fuji made sure not to hurt himself as he picked the object up from the top of the fridge and brought it in for a closer view.

Turning it in his hands, Fuji couldn't help but marvel at the thing in his hands. It was a beautiful orange rose* with a note attached.

"You seemed to have found the first one. Ten more to find throughout the day. One hint for the next. Look for something that represents where you first met your lovers. From Inui," he read off the note.

"When did Inui know about us?" Fuji questioned taking another look at the note. It did seem like his handwriting. Was this all Inui's doing then?

Shrugging, he thought back to where he first met Ryoma and Tezuka. With a small smile, he started heading over to the outdoor courts where he was sure was the next item.

Once finding it, he read the note and began to look for the next one.

* * *

><p>After finding ten roses, Fuji looked to see that the time was nearing five. His lovers said that they would be back by then. But Fuji was confused. Didn't the first note say that there were ten more roses to find? He only found nine, so where was the last one exactly?<p>

As soon as the door rang, Fuji didn't bother to put the roses down as he walked over and opened the door to the sight he somewhat expected and not expected to see.

With wide eyes and a slightly gaping face, he watched as the two in front of him were bowed slightly at the waist and both using one hand to hold a single orange rose out to him.

His face giving a smile, he took a step closer to the other two and drew them in for a large hug while being careful with the now eleven roses** in the middle of the three of them.

"You two are too sweet," Fuji said as he lightly pulled at one of the roses careful not to pluck any of the petals all the small beauties.

"Anything for our lover," Tezuka said with a caring smile on his face and a caring look in his eyes.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked walking up and gently pulling Fuji back into the living room to sit the three of them down on the couch with Fuji in the middle.

"The bouquet is lovely," Fuji said referring to both the literal appearance and the meaning of both the orange roses and the eleven flower bouquet.

"We try," Ryoma said leaning his head onto the other's shoulder.

"Were you confused?" Tezuka asked while moving a bit closer to Fuji and wrapping an arm around his other two lovers.

"A bit confused as to why you were both gone on the day you wanted me to stay over and at the notes. I swore that Inui wrote them."

"He did," Ryoma clarified, "but we told him what to write."

"That explains it," Fuji said with a large smile on his face. Opening his eyes slightly to show how grateful he was, Fuji leaned toward the two of them and gave each of his lovers a kiss on the lips as both thanks for the gift and thanks for the love they showered him with that day.

"Happy White Day," they both said to him at once making his widen his eyes.

"That's right…" Fuji whispered finally taking a look at the calendar. One month since that first gift he gave them. How could he have forgotten?

"It looks like we returned the favor didn't we?" Ryoma said with a smirk as he leaned in closer.

"It looks like we certainly did," Tezuka added as he pulled the three of them into a group hug where they stayed for the rest of the night in loving silence.

* * *

><p>*Orange roses communicate desire, enthusiasm and fascination. They make an excellent choice for a new couple that wishes to pursue a further relationship.<p>

** A bouquet made of eleven roses assures the recipient that he or she are truly and deeply loved.

I researched both of these things to make sure that I was correct with the flowers.


End file.
